fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Snow halation
This article is about the song in Snow halation pretty cure!. For the song in Love Live Precure!, go to Snow Halation. Snow halation is the main song and the first ending song of ''Snow halation pretty cure!''. It appears first as the ending of episode 01 and then finally at the end in episode 50 as an insert song. The song is available on the first vocal album, Snow halation pretty cure! Vocal Album 1 Friendship in an Eternal Winter. Lyrics Romaji= Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki o miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody Tomerarenai tomaranai na・ze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Korekara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo dokodemo Fly high Isoide Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku nari sugita "True emotion" Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimi tte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka "Snow halation" Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!! |-| Kanji= 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心の Melody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか "Snow halation" 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなく Start!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた "True emotion" 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけて Please!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか "Snow halation" 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| English= This feeling, it's strange, isn't it? It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky The color of this special season fills me with excitement From the moment we met, The melody of my heart has been ringing with premonitions It can’t be stopped, it won’t be stopped -- why? Ring out Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"? I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; it’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Without a sound, nor a sign Our fate changes silently At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat quickens When you feel troubled I’ll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly, Wherever you are, no matter where, I'll Fly high! Hurry up Before I knew it, my true emotions grew too large to contain It's painful to never do more than dream of it I want you to be mine! I don't want to be bewildered by your gentle eyes Accept all my love for you as it is, Please! Ring out Shall I name this heart-rending pain "Snow halation"? I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate; It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Trivia * The video above's lyric parts are way different from the official song. Category:Songs Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Snow halation pretty cure!